


Paradox of Paradise 至极终反

by Axie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the not-so-crazy past, Logan and Scott had shared and lived on with all those pains, happiness, grave dangers and hard choices. They shared faith together, survived in this crazy world. And in the so-very-crazy future the long-forgotten Warren will leave Bobby a change to kill him and end the dark age. He won't die but wake up in Bobby's arms.<br/>【……果然英语不好。还是不要尝试翻译惹【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿布新年活动点梗要我写一个狼队冻翅漫画群像文，paro来自新变种人v3 Fight the Future的剧情核心。受不了LFT干脆从此转移阵地。

　　天使：沃伦·沃辛顿三世。他是天使，天使也是他，这个金发蓝眼、身材完美还长着漂亮翅膀的家伙。一个从未停止过吸引人的家伙。  
　　鲍比抱着手臂，抬头看着沃伦的身影融进阳光和白云里，心下有些无可奈何地叹了口气。沉默地欣赏了几秒以后，他收回视线，身子扭了一个角度，望向大门里面，眉头稍紧，但整个人放松地倚在门框上。  
　　“他有什么问题？”  
　　  
>>>  
　　斯科特睁开眼睛。他头疼，胳膊疼，胸口疼，似乎身上没哪里不疼，动也动也动不了，身子各关节就好像卡住了一样。而且还疼。眼里红色的世界模模糊糊看不清楚轮廓，偶尔景物还会一摇一摇的，大约是来自身边不远处的浓烟的作用。——在他意识到那是浓烟时他的脑子就猛地重新转了起来，接着紧张的心又放了下去；斯科特在心里默默叹了口无力的长气。冒烟的是黑鸟，那玩意儿刚才坠机砸下来时他记得机体受损部位不是油仓，应该不会爆炸，现在大概是哪里烧起来了而已……他这样默想着，让自己放心下来好有心思去想别的事。罗根人呢？  
　　他伤得太重了，在挣扎了一下没法起来并意料之中地感觉到身下一滩血之后他就意识到了这一点。斯科特不抱希望地活动起了脖子：他扭过头去，竟然正好看到罗根。上帝保佑，他想，这家伙没出什么意外。罗根正在身边不远处挣扎着从他们躺着的这片废墟上爬起来。斯科特喘着气忍着自己身上剧烈的痛楚，偏过头看着罗根撑起身体并抬手把脑袋上的碎石和灰尘拨弄下来，确认他的确正在自愈，而罗根也偏过头来看着他像个死尸一样一动不动，只有眼镜里的光。  
　　“看来我们只能那么做了，是吗？”罗根发了话。  
　　斯科特眨了眨眼睛。罗根想他大概是叹了口气。  
　　“我觉得好像有点冷。”他喃喃着。  
　　罗根抬头往空中扫了一眼，又把目光转移回斯科特身上，给了他一个意味颇深的眼神。斯科特朝他点了点头。  
　　他以这样的方式正式回答了罗根的问题。  
　　于是罗根哼了一声，像是不满意似的收回了视线。他自愈得差不多了，爬起来站在废墟上，拍拍身上的尘土。“你还行吗？”  
　　嗓音嘶哑。“死不了，去吧。”  
　　罗根点了点头。他多打量了斯科特一眼，便先行离开。斯科特则开始确认自己具体的伤势，像个傻瓜一样摊在广阔无人的废墟上尝试扭动身体各部位。没过多久罗根就回来了，两人还离着半里地便迫不及待似的再次目光相接，而斯科特看到罗根摇了摇头。于是他将目光投向空中，看着那栋高耸威严的大楼，罗根自顾自地径直跨过斯科特（斯科特翻了个白眼，没说他什么）走向坠毁的黑鸟，爪子伸出来撕开黑鸟损坏的舱门并走了进去。  
　　等到他把所有尚且完好的医疗用品都抱出来扔到斯科特身边时，斯科特说，“你眉毛上有霜。”  
　　的确起霜了。  
　　“你也一样。”罗根在斯科特身侧单膝跪下，将对方扶起来让他靠在自己立着的腿上，腾出双手来处理他身上可见的伤口。  
　　“静脉出血，应当没有穿透伤。完全性和粉碎性骨折，脱臼和肌肉撕裂或断裂。”斯科特逐一报上，“会是奥罗珞吗？即使是一点点可能性？”  
　　“只能是他。珞我刚才看见她了，晚了。”这几乎就像把斯科特抱在怀里似的，罗根拉下脸来想着，“具体位置？”  
　　“哪儿都有。”每一处伤口都因为急着处理别处而缺乏细致对待，有点疼，但斯科特没表现出来，只是歪了歪嘴角，像是抱怨现在的情况，“回头我就该去做个机甲。”  
　　“钢铁镭射眼。镭射侠怎么样？呵。”  
　　“少讽刺我，看好你自己吧。”  
　　“我没事。”  
　　“自愈速度在变慢，你中招了。”  
　　“德雷克给了我解药。”  
　　“那不是基于你自己的基因制作的，你的免疫系统有可能会杀死你，即便现在看起来——嘶！”  
　　罗根在他身上精确地开了一道口子以示警告。斯科特愤怒地瞪了他一眼。接着罗根把那道口子里的金属碎片清出来，整个人几乎贴着斯科特的身体，在这过程中他们赌气似的谁也没跟谁说话。  
　　这一处伤口被清理干净之后罗根一时间没了动作，他眼睛盯着斯科特背后的某个地方。  
　　斯科特平稳地呼吸着，透过红宝石眼镜看着他。他抬起自己被装回原位的手臂，绕到罗根背后来，拍了拍他。  
　　“相信我。”他静静地说。  
　　  
　　死亡对于有些人来说是恐惧，对于有些人来说是解脱。斯科特和罗根属于后者。他们又是幸存者，像过去每一次那样；当然罗根能活着有很大原因是他的自愈能力而斯科特能活到现在必须感谢罗根的保护——同伴保护同伴，生存守则一。他们在最后一战开始的前一个晚上召集余下的幸存者们和其他人一起到罗根最常去的那个地下酒吧喝酒，那个地方不用像其他合法酒吧一样给每个瓶子都写上自己的名字。他们一小群人一起嘲讽电视新闻的论调，无所谓似的讨论遗言，听斯科特讲些振奋人心却不涉及死亡的话，然后喝个通宵，睡在酒吧里，老板也不管。现在战斗打响，没一会就败下阵来，这就是所谓的最后一战了。他们战前就已经知道了，这使得他们前一个晚上在酒吧里那段时光像是自我送终。当然，也没人会批评什么。  
　　这会儿忽然起霜令他们俩都在心里下了个定论：显然失败了。对于失败他们也有一套打算，谁还活着谁就去实行后备计划，但显然又是个下下策，因为活着的人肯定会伤得很重而后备计划就是个字面意义上需要争分夺秒的计划。  
　　成功需要成本，而他们没有更多可以付出的东西了。  
　　曾经他们有过什么呢？那可多了。罗根这个老家伙什么都记得，他记得很久很久以前的鸟语花香，有漂亮的女人坐在他们中间，或是捧着新烤好的点心朝他们走来，或是指责男人什么都不干只傻坐着。他昔日的同伴们之中每一个女人都优秀得无可挑剔。他们之中的男人们则是一群相当不错的混帐，有人会偷喝他的啤酒，有人会用匕首对付他的爪子，有人会把他关进危境室里一整天观察危境室而不是观察他。都是些美好的人。  
　　关于他们，他记得很多很多事，例如琴的笑容，恐怕连斯科特都不一定还记得清楚；又例如斯科特的笑容，那可真是谁都不记得了。  
　　想到这里，罗根瞟了一眼身边的斯科特——心想他也是坚强得可以，这么些年下来基本上经受了跟自己一模一样的对待，还没有自愈能力。老实说他没指望过斯科特这条小命能陪他那么久，但他的确乐意有对方这么个伴。他们俩现在正一面返回基地去实行他们的后备计划一面寻找着尚且完整的交通工具加快速度，路实在远，但战场却很“干净”——这种战场上不会剩下可供使用的东西。  
　　随着找到交通工具的期望也被一点点地消耗掉，他们最终硬是步行返回了基地。  
　　罗根提出了休息，但斯科特拒绝了。于是他们按部就班地前往基地底层。  
　　  
>>>  
　　“你应该问他将会有什么问题。”访客哼了一声，“那小子麻烦大了。”“而我们实际上不应该告诉他。甚至从一开始就不应该与你们有所接触。”另一个访客的声音传来，却很快被打断：“这个问题我们能不能别再讨论了，瘦子？我们已经见到他们了，迟早会跟他们谈起来。这毫无意义。”“不能。贸然把这件事告诉沃伦实在太危险了！”  
　　“那就告诉我吧。”  
　　两人安静下来，同时看着他。  
　　鲍比毫无压力似的迎着他们俩的注视。他就这么松松地斜靠在门框边，身后是一片阳光，脚下也投映着一片阳光，在地上拖出一条。在沉默中他耸耸肩，看着室内的两人：“怎么？不然就告诉汉克，他比我聪明点，你们知道的。”  
　　不久后斯科特和罗根选择了鲍比，并非为他的知识量，而是为他的忠诚。在得到了一个过于模棱两可的消息之后，鲍比决定把空间留给他们俩去把架吵明白，自己则掩上大门，伸手向前一举，变出冰滑道往天上飞滑去了。  
　　在接近了沃伦时他停下来。  
　　他想起过去自己曾经问过沃伦为何喜欢天空，对方的回答是“宁静”，然而变种人之中能够共享一片天空的已有很多，学院上空偶尔还会闯进来一些对自己能力尚未熟练的学生，不管是会飞的、会心灵传动的还是会操纵气流的，差异再大也不过是一些学生罢了；他们总是吵吵嚷嚷的。就连鲍比自己也称得上会飞——事实上他们俩之间不差那么远。沃伦的金属翅膀反射着阳光，划着空气，悬停在他面前，像是早已栖身于光明之中似的。  
　　“怎么，”他温和地说，就像收获了一整天的好心情都交给鲍比似的，“他们说了什么？”  
　　温和：这个男人的力量之一。那令他风趣，令他平易近人，令他别有威严，令他广受敬重和爱慕，令他强大。沃伦曾经是他们之中最有风度教养的。没有人不爱他这一点，甚至这种骨子里的气质即使在他的脑子被胡搅到几乎彻底无法挽回之后也没有改变丝毫。鲍比受着他的影响；当然了，他受着所有人的影响，汉克的智慧，斯科特的执着，琴的善良——然而有些事不变的同时总有些事是会变的。  
　　“我不完全明白他们说的。”他摇了摇头，“但至少我可以看出来他们可以信任。”  
　　“你不应该飞这么高。现在是夏天。”沃伦没有直接回答他的问题，而是若有所思地打量着他，“冰融化得很快。”  
　　但这样的高度的确可以看到不一样的景色，虽然不算难得一见，但心态总归是和往日战斗时往地上那么急匆匆一瞥要来得宽松一些。  
　　鲍比摇摇头。他看着远方的大地，毫无畏惧地露出一个笑脸：“那你抓住我呀。”  
　　——说罢便应验般随着融化断裂的冰滑道倾倒坠落！沃伦翅膀一拍便一个俯冲抓住了他的手，将他拉了起来。“你也是无聊得可以！”他警告道，随后鲍比大笑起来。  
　　闹够了以后他们俩一起回到地面上。  
　　房产是沃伦原来的房产，在他恢复了正常生活能力之后鲍比搬回了学校教工宿舍，偶尔会过来看一看，沃伦自己则逐渐忙了起来，他最终是要回到沃辛顿工业去的，而鲍比也帮了他不少忙。自从罗根——他们的罗根死后，X战警的节奏便放慢了许多，暴风女选择了保险一些的路，因此琴·格蕾学校的气氛沉稳了许多，而他们俩也和其他人一样。  
　　直到今天。今天沃伦刚打开自己家门便发现了不速之客。他们可着实吓着他了：昏迷的斯科特躺在他家沙发上，罗根举着爪子威胁他给斯科特治疗。于是沃伦在惊吓和疑惑之中给鲍比打了电话，那时鲍比还讲着课，他接完电话立即给自己今天三节课全部告假改成自习赶了过去。在他出现在自己家门口时，沃伦从他的表情中同时读出了喜悦和悲伤。  
　　事情永远都是这么麻烦，他想。  
　　鲍比让他出去给斯科特弄些药来，自己来解决余下的问题，他便依言离开。离开之前他看了看他们。他一开始有些不明白为什么罗根会在这儿，但他想鲍比总会搞清楚的；鲍比则在家里找来了生理盐水和啤酒，处理过程中他没跟罗根说一句话，而是一直等到斯科特醒来。两个站着的人一直保持沉默，直到斯科特刚一睁开眼睛，问题就劈头盖脸地朝人砸了过去：“你们是谁？从哪个时间或者哪个世界来的？为什么要到沃伦家里来？”  
　　眼镜中的红光闪了闪。“沃伦家？”  
　　“我把你弄过来的。你伤得太重，没别的地方可以去。”罗根回答道，并将他从沙发扶起来。  
　　“你把我们直接弄进了沃伦家？”像是听了天大的笑话似的斯科特笑了一声，“我的——罗根你是不是疯了？！”  
　　“正相反。除非你能找到一处愿意在这个时间点接收你的医院，否则我们按我的计划来。”  
　　“你的计划就是直接跟沃伦打招呼？你知不知道这样贸然行动会有什么影响？”他毫不客气地指责道，“你的‘计划’到此为止。从现在开始我们按我的计划来。和我约法三章，罗根，向我保证一个字也不跟沃伦说。”  
　　“让你的计划见鬼去吧。如果你不打破时间流，它是不会被打破的。”  
　　“吵够了吗？！”鲍比抬高音量将两人的争吵压了下去，“现在回答我的问题，不然我会让你们滚出这地方！”  
　　斯科特转过头来看了被晾在一边的鲍比一眼，接着又看了看罗根。他把手搭上罗根的肩膀借力站起来，缓慢地朝门口走去，而罗根也配合着他的脚步。“很高兴再次看到你，鲍比，”他说，“再会。”  
　　鲍比看着他们的背影，在客厅中间抿起嘴唇。  
　　斯科特伸出手来，指尖刚触到门把手，便有一道锐利的冰棱从身侧刺过来！冰棱化为冰柱连门把手和他的手一起封了起来，罗根的爪子应声刺破手背，他也就着被冻住的手转过身来将另一手按在眼镜上。  
　　“我不会向你道歉的。你们可以有你们保留意见的原因，但不能什么都不告诉我。”鲍比的手正对着他们俩，背后是敞开的大落地窗，沃伦从天上降落下来，手上提着药。  
　　于是他们几个现在就变成这样了：罗根和斯科特依然在吵，对此鲍比感到异常烦躁但没再反对，而是仔细听着他们吵架的内容，沃伦则再一次被打发出自己家门。  
　　“他有什么问题？”鲍比问道。  
　　“你应该问他将会有什么问题，那小子麻烦大了。”两人便是又吵了一架，他耐心地等待着。  
　　等待的过程中他想，沃伦能有什么麻烦呢？他逐渐走回他以前的路了，但比以前更开心，更乐观，更自在。学校里没什么不好的。伊万也很好，长大一些了，学得也更多了，数学成绩还挺不错的。罗根？他们时间线的罗根死了，这个还不知道是从哪儿来的。斯科特——他不能想起自己对斯科特的任何看法，否则他恐怕会立刻把这个多半是无辜的斯科特揍出纽约。下一件事来得太快，而他们都还没来得及把自己从上一件事的黑影之中捞出来。  
　　他听到斯科特走过来，手搭在他的肩膀上，告诉了他一句恐怕是他这辈子听过的最简短的话。  
　　下一秒他便飞上了天空。在天上，他看见沃伦迎接他的笑容。  
　　事情就是这么开始的。


	2. Chapter 2

　　当晚沃伦留鲍比下来吃了晚饭，并向斯科特和罗根表达了诚挚的欢迎。  
　　“你们可以自由地在这里出入，”沃伦在餐桌上温和地说，“当然了，我更希望你们至少留到斯科特的身体状况好上一些再继续你们的正事。据我所知你们的日程并不急？”“他们才不急。”鲍比撇了撇嘴。沃伦在桌子底下踹了他一脚，换来鲍比一个瞪视。  
　　“看在你的面子上我们是不急。”罗根回答道，“我们也很高兴见到你。”  
　　沃伦微笑着。“我也很高兴能再次见到你，罗根，不管是怎样的你。不过我白天不在家，鲍比也不住这儿，所以白天的时候你们要是有什么需要就给我电话。”他朝罗根眨了眨眼睛，拿出一张银行卡朝他甩过去，罗根抬手接住，也笑了笑，向他举起酒杯。  
　　“敬重逢。”  
　　“敬重逢。”  
　　然而鲍比和斯科特却毫无反应。  
　　沃伦又在桌子底下踹了鲍比一脚，于是鲍比也举起酒杯。  
　　“敬和平。”  
　　他盯着斯科特。

 

TBC


End file.
